The Horror of Our love
by Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brains
Summary: Matt makes his brother go to bar in which Matt's girlfriend Nine makes him meet her friend. When the one band plays the one song that Jeff knows, a little dancer comes from the shadow to plauge his thoughts. One shot song fic. JeffOC


**Hey hey hey all! Another one shot cause I have been in creative mood! So this is a real song from a band called Ludo. It is a great song called **_**The Horror of our Love. **_**It's creepy but cute...in a strange kind of way. Well hope you like. Peace! Hattress.

* * *

  
**

"Yeah, Matt I'm here. I don't know why you wanted to meet me here, but I am here." Jeffery Nero Hardy laughed on the phone with his older brother Matt. He really hated places like these, but he brother insisted that they go to this certain place. Club Blue, the newly opened bar/club in New York City.

_"There is a new bartender there that I think you would like."_ Matt's laugh bellowed through the phone. His brother rolled his eyes hearing the hum of the band that played in the background. It was a band he recognized too, Ludo. After hearing the soft tune of the guitar, his heart felt as if it was melting out of his body. It reminded him of her, and only her.

"Matt, stop playing with me please. It has been a bad week and I don't want to deal with surprises." his head hurt, and this whole guessing game was not making the mood any better.

"Aw Jeffy boy, what is wrong, did someone hit you across the noggin?" a small recognizable voice made his teeth clench. That God damn English accent making him want to throw something.

"Well if it isn't Nicole DeBoise. Are you the bar tender my brother wanted me to see?" he grumbled.

"No Jeffery, actually my BOYFRIEND wanted me to bring my mate to meet you." she coyly smiled handing him a beer. He didn't even order it, but it was clear that she had been around Jeff to know enough what he wanted.

"Why would I want to do that?" growled Jeff, taking his new beer in hand. Nine was not someone on his list that he was in the mood to see.

"Look love, I was just instructed to have you meet my mate, that is it. And from what I heard I think you really need this. " Nine smiled wickedly holding her own beer in hand. Jeff glared the bartender down, but she was right.

"What is her name?"

"Z—"

"We thank you for being here, and we want to shake things up with a song that is for all the stalkers in the house." The lead singer of the band laughed to himself. Jeff didn't dare break contact with the bartenders eyes. Nine gave a crooked smile cocking her head to the band. Was he suppose to pay attention?

The soft hum of the acoustic guitar filled the bars corners which made Jeff turn around with wide eyes. This song, why was it so familiar?

_'I'm a killer, cold and wrathful  
Silent sleeper, I've been inside your bedroom  
I've murdered half the town  
left you love notes on their headstones  
I'll fill the graveyards until I have you.'_

Jeff's eyes went wide hearing the first couple of lines, it was that song, that wicked song that will always haunt him. As he peered through large crowd he caught the sight of a small girl, dressed all in an all white flowing dress which made her like a small angel. He held his breath, taking another swing of the beer. It was like seeing a ghost.

"Leilani..." he whispered, seeing the long black hair, caramel skin, slender toned body and almond shaped eyes that he longed to see. His mouth dropped opened seeing the young dancer that he loved. Her smile, her eyes, her body sparkling, moving, almost floating in the light. It was their song, and it was her who he saw.

_"Leilani this song is creepy." Jeff closed his eyes to hear his own voice in his head._

_"Aw, come on Jeff, no matter what it is still pretty, I am thinking of dancing to it for the auditions" that sweet, sweet melody revived into his mind._

_"Fine, then I am making it our song , because all couples need a creepy song." he laughed, wrapping the tiny Hawaiian into his arms._

_'Moonlight walking, I smell your softness  
carnivorous and lusting to track you down among the pines.  
I want you stuffed into my mouth  
hold you down and tear you open, live inside you -  
love, I'd never hurt you'_

_Jeff was _pulled from his thoughts to see her body moving in ways that he only has seen Leilani in. His heart lurched into his stomach and that was all he could take. Nine looked at him with curious eyes as the reaction of the Hardy was intense. He was mesmerized by the way she moved. Thats all it took for him. The angel's body curved it's way to the bar, moving in different patterns to the beat of the music. Jeff held his breath feeling the white silk brush upon his skin. All he wanted to do was grab the cloth and pull the young girl into his arms, but his hands went clammy, and his heart would not stop the pounding.

_'But I'll grind against your bones, Until our marrows mix  
I will eat you slowly, Ohhhhh  
The horror of our love  
Never so much blood pulled through my veins  
Ohhhhh the horror of our love  
Never so much blood.'_

The song's rhythm moved within his body making his emotions mixed: sorrow, love, for some reason anger, and the slightest bit of hope fluttered through every part of his body. The rainbow haired man took another swing of the beer shifting his gaze to Nine behind the bar. Was she seeing what he was seeing? She had to, there was no possible way she didn't notice who the dancer was. Nine just smiled back at him and nodded her head back to the dancers attention. She was captivating, she was beautiful, her body reminding him of a sacred temple, his sacred temple. Leilani, his Leilani, the girl he fought for, the girl he fell for.

_"You going to be at my show? I'm doing our song." the angel voice filled his ear, as he closed his eyes to listen to his mind. _

_"Yes, sugar I will don't worry." his voice sounded winded and sad. _

_"Good, cause I have something planed for after."_

_'I wake in terror Blackbirds screaming  
Dark cathedrals spilling Midnight on their alters  
I'm your servant My immortal  
Pale and perfect Such unholy heaving  
The statues close their eyes the room is changing  
Break my skin And drain me'_

The song pulled him back from the voices in his head. The dancer was in the middle of the floor, pulling her leg up to her head, moving her body to other people, and weaving in and out of the tables. _Beautiful as usual Leilani_ he thought in his head. The dancer looked up at Jeff giving him a sly smile, moving her body all the way up to Jeff. Right then he felt his heart skip a beat.

_'Ancient language Speak through fingers  
The awful edges Where you end and I begin  
Inside your mouth I cannot see  
There's catastrophe, In everything I'm touching  
As I sweat and crush you'_

The dancer held her hands out to him, on the lyric that said speak through fingers. Jeff pulled one side of his face into a smile holding his hands out so they touched. Soft, warm, hands held onto his clammy, cold ones. Her silk black, hair, and beautiful eyes bore deep into his. She danced away, and all Jeff wanted to do was call after her, but his voice could not work.

_'And I hold your beating chambers Until they beat no more  
You die like angels sing Ohhhhh  
The horror of our love Never so much blood pulled through my veins  
Ohhhhh The horror of our love  
Never so much blood'_

_'You're a ghost, love Nightgown flowing_

_Your body blue and walking Along the continental shelf  
You are a dream among the sharks Beautiful and terrifying  
Living restless We dance in dark suspension'  
_

That is what she was, a ghost, a beautiful ghost whom he loved so much. She was there, right there in front of his eyes, moving, floating. He couldn't tear his eyes away.

_  
'And you bury me In the ocean floor beneath you  
Where they'll never hear us scream  
Ohhhhh The horror of our love  
Never so much blood pulled through my veins  
Ohhhhh The horror of our love  
Never so much blood'_

It was the end of the song, when the girl disappeared into the blackness of the stage. Jeff's heart would not stop beating fast when he uttered that one name once more.

"Leilani..."

Nine caught the name this time, tapping him on the shoulder. Leilani? That was a name she hadn't hear in quite some time. The bartender grabbed his shoulder, making him jump, with mouth wide open.

"Jeff what are you talking about? Leilani died a year ago..." she said the truth, The reason why Jeff has locked himself away from life. He swore the dancer was her. Jeff felt his heart break once more hearing her name and dead.

_"Good, cause I have something planed for after." her voice rang in his head once more. He didn't know that would be the last time he would ever hear her voice._

He remembered when Leilani died, he was on his way to her show, when he got the call. Outside the theater she was mugged and stabbed. One cut, one stab, Only one to have her fall. She died on the way to the hospital.

"Then who was the girl dancing..." he tried to hide the disappointment that was held in his voice.

"I was trying to say, that was my mate I wanted you to meet. Her name is Zay, and by the look of it you liked her." Nine smiled proudly.

Jeff was in no mood to meet anyone no more. He got up from the stool, paid his beer and started to walk out of the bar. The bartender jumped to her feet and ran over to him.

"Hey! Jeff wait!" Nine ran over to the wrestler. "Come on, don't do this." she sighed. "It was a year ago I think it is time Jeff."

"Fine, just not tonight..." he muttered leaving the Britt behind. She stared behind him with sad eyes and sighed shaking her head. Leilani and him were really attached, but she guessed that the song was right, it was the horror of their love. Through death and life, his heart would always be with her.


End file.
